


The One Who Felt Too Much

by duchesskryze (i_want_rose_tyler_back)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, also wanting to fix the sexism in the series, anyways enjoy good friendship feels, i ship sherlolly too hard tbh, this is literally just me wondering what a friendship between sherlock and an infj would be, this shall be a sherlock in which lesbians remain lesbians and amazing female characters stay alive, yes this is an OC fic in which the OC and the main character aren't in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/duchesskryze
Summary: "What a pair we make eh? The one who feels too much, and the one who doesn't feel enough." She said with a humourless laugh."And which one am I, I wonder?" It's said sarcastically, but there is a genuine curiosity in Sherlock's voice."You know, I'm not quite sure I know anymore."---Anna Dawson learned at a young age she felt more than most. She felt far more intensely, and often picked up on other's emotions too. As she grew and embraced her ability, she soon learned how predictable people could be once you knew their feelings.When she met someone with a similar set of skills well, she couldn't just let him walk out of her life now could she?





	The One Who Felt Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this but well, I really wanted to write something exploring how different it would be if not only we added in another person to Sherlock, but also they were an INFJ. The most feeling people in the world. I wondered how Sherlock would be having one as a friend, and thus this fic was born. Hope you like it!

“Look Sherlock, you really don’t have to do this. I can figure something else out.” The brunette argued, as though no one else was in the room but her and Sherlock. 

This was far from the truth. They were in the lunchroom at Bart’s, Molly and Mike Stamford were currently sitting with them.

“You have no job, no money and no friends in this city except me. What makes you think you can find a place to stay?” He said, in his usual snobbish manner that made most people want to punch him.

“Sherlock, it is going to be bloody impossible to find someone willing to not only put up with you, but also a freeloader.” She replied, more patient than anyone ever had any right to be when speaking with Sherlock Holmes. Probably due to the near fifteen years of experience she had under her belt.

“You’re not freeloading. Once you get a job you are paying your rent, and you’re helping with cases- well I say helping-“ He was silenced with a glare from the woman. Clearing his throat he tried again. “Besides, Mrs Hudson gave us a deal. It may be difficult, but not impossible, Anna.” He said in the voice he usually reserved for when he thought you were being particularly stupid.

So, his usual tone.

Anna stared at him for a moment, knowing he was right, and simply not willing to admit it. Or perhaps she had just run out of arguments… More likely she was debating if it was worth it to slap him. No one in the room was quite sure. When it was evident she was not replying, Mike Stamford chose that moment to speak up.

“Well I best be off. Bright minds and all.” 

The glares exchanged between Anna and Sherlock were enough incentive to get out of there immediately.

Molly, ever the bright spot spoke up. “Um, once you’re finished I’ve got a body you might like to see Sherlock.” Just like that, the tension in the room subsided. 

—————

Anna stood off to the side as Molly and Sherlock spoke about the body, knowing she would be no help. She had picked up a few things from Sherlock and her own research but certainly not enough to help with his experiments on the dead. Her skills could only be used on the living.

Lost in thought, she only caught the end of their conversation. 

“We’ll start with the riding crop.” 

She waited just outside with Molly as he beat the body.

“Is he being particularly aggressive today or is that just me?” Anna asked Molly as they watched him. Really it wasn’t often Anna wanted to look away so badly when he was experimenting.

“Bad day?” Molly asked, looking all too amused and attracted to the sight, but even she flinched slightly at the sight. 

Anna nodded. “He’s annoyed with The Yard for not giving him a new case. S’why I brought him here, he was driving me barmy.”

They both looked up as the sound stopped. “Looks like he’s done. Better go check on him.” Molly said. Anna followed her back in the room.

“Bad day was it?” Molly asked again.

“I need to know when these bruises form, a mans alibi depends on it.”

“Listen, I was wondering maybe later…” Anna watched them with interest. Maybe this time it was finally going to-

“Are you wearing lipstick? You weren’t wearing lipstick before.” Sherlock said, and internally Anna cringed. 

“I uh- I refreshed it a bit.” Molly replied. Sherlock accepted the answer, but Anna knew that face, he wasn’t really buying it. He also wasn’t going to question it, yet at least.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee.” 

“Black. Two sugars please, I’ll be upstairs.” Anna sighed internally as she watched him walk away.

“Anna, are you coming? Get a move on!” Sherlock said, turning back to Anna for a moment and turning right back around to continue walking.

“I’ll be there in a mo. I’m just going to get a coffee as well.” Anna replied. Sherlock didn’t look happy, but he nodded and walked away. 

Anna turned to Molly, offering a comforting smile. “At least he said please this time.” 

Molly smiled politely back at Anna and nodded. “He is learning his manners. Is that your doing then?”

“A bit.” Anna replied, walking toward the door. “I mean, its only took fifteen plus years to get him to say please. Maybe one day I’ll even get him to say thank you… Not sarcastically.” She and Molly both laughed. “Really though, I think its you, Molly Hooper. He’s always marginally nicer to you. At least, his version of nice. Remember when he ran that background check on your last date?” She pressed the button to the elevator and after a bit of a wait, they walked in.

They both looked amused, though she could tell Molly was still a bit annoyed. “I appreciate his concern, but I really didn’t need to know about a B&E he got when he was fifteen. We all did silly things then.” They stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway.

“Yeah, thats when I met Sherlock. Either the greatest choice or gravest mistake I have ever made.” She joked, though Molly was sure there was something else there. “Really though, I’m sorry he keeps screwing up your dates. It’s just how he shows he cares, in his own… Sherlock way.”

“Has he ever broken up one of your dates?” Molly asked.

Anna thought for a moment. “I mean I haven’t dated much since we became friends. Not too many people want to deal with our favourite high functioning sociopath. However, back when we were probably about sixteen he broke up one of my dates. Saved my life actually. He had deduced the guy had less than honourable intentions, lets just say that.” Anna said, entering the cafeteria and making her coffee. Two sugars, and a touch of milk.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Molly said in that awkward Molly voice she always used when she wanted to comfort you, but wasn’t quite sure how. It was endearing, really.

“Unfortunately its a harsh reality. I hadn’t really wanted to go out with him anyhow, I got a bad vibe off him, I just was so afraid of being rude then. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings if he did mean well.” She sighed. “After that day though, I became the thorn in Sherlock's side. Never left, never really wanted to. Still not sure why he decided I was worth his time, but he did. We became inseparable, but you already know that part of the story.” Anna closed her cup and took a sip. 

“Yeah.” Molly replied, focusing on making Sherlocks coffee. 

Anna twisted her lips as she watched Molly. “I’d say spit in it, but I know you’re just too nice.” Anna said with a shake of her head.

Molly laughed. “Oh hush, you’re all talk. You and I both know you’re too nice too.”

“You got me there. We should both really learn how to stand up for ourselves.” She took another sip. “You gonna make yourself a cup?”

“I prefer tea, besides I don’t really want-“

“Nonsense. Make yourself a cuppa. My treat. It’s the least I can do since my friend’s being a wanker… as always.” 

Molly laughed. “Alright.”

———

After a pitstop to the washroom to wipe off Molly’s lipstick, they entered into the lab.

“Ah, Molly. Coffee.”

Anna looked at the stranger, but stood with Molly. He probably was a case or a friend of Mike’s or something.

“What happened to the lipstick?” He asked.

“Wasn’t working for me.” Molly replied frankly.

“Thats too bad. Mouth’s too small now.” Molly blinked at him, smiling the way she always did when she tried not to let a comment get to her.

Anna leaned in close to Molly. “That was his attempt at a compliment you know.” Molly nodded slightly but Anna's comment did not seem to help. Anna didn't really expect it to.

Anna walked over to Sherlock after giving Molly’s arm a squeeze, and ignored the urge to slap him. She was usually quite patient with him, but when it came to Molly, her anger tended to flare up far more. Molly uttered a small “Ok.” and walked out. Anna felt bad, but her attention was pulled back to Sherlock immediately.

“Do you like the violin?” He asked the blond man. Anna blinked, where was he going with this? “I tend to play it hours on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.” Anna blinked again. They actually found a potential flatmate?

The blond man looked at Mike. “You told him about me.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, not a word.” Mike replied.

Anna sighed, she knew where this was going.

“Then who said anything about flatmates?”

“I did. Well, Anna and I did. We were arguing over getting a flatmate. She said it would be impossible to find a flatmate willing to put up with the two of us. I said it would be difficult but not impossible. Mike was there, and now he shows up with an old friend clearly just back from military service in Afghanistan, it wasn’t a difficult leap.”

“How did you know about Afghanistan?”

Anna cringed. Nope, there was no way this guy was going to agree to get a flat.

“Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it. We’ll meet there tomorrow evening, seven o’clock. Got to dash I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary.”

Anna sighed and dashed after him as he walked to the door.

“Is that it?” The man asked.

“Is that what?”

“We’ve only just met and we’re going to look at a flat?” Well, what else did he expect from going to a potential flatmate? Anna wondered.

Sherlock looked perplexed as he looked from Anna to Mike then back to the man. “Problem?” 

“We don’t know a thing about each other. I don’t know where we’re meeting, I don’t even know your name.”

“I know you’re a military doctor and you’ve been sent home from Afghanistan. I know you have a brother who’s worried about you, but you won’t go to him for help because you disapprove of him. Maybe because he’s an alcoholic, more likely because he’s walked out on his wife. I also know your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic. Quite right I’m afraid. It’s enough to go off on don’t you think?” He gave the smallest smile and stalked back to the door.

“I’m sorry about him.” Anna whispered to the man, who’s name she still hadn’t learned. “He means well.” Usually.

Sherlock walked out, peaking round the door. “The name’s Sherlock Holmes, address 221B baker street.” He walked out.

“My name’s Anna. I’ll be your second flatmate, long story. And I better dash too, because I have no idea what he’s up to at the moment, and he’ll leave without me.” She dashed out the door and joined Sherlock.

“What did you think?” Sherlock asked her, barely even sparing a glance. 

She didn’t need clarification. “Seems like a decent enough guy. Didn’t seem as pissed off as most people do after you read them, though he still looked annoyed. All in all, I think he just might come tomorrow.”

“Might?” He raised his eyebrow.

“You know I don’t work in certainties. Feelings are never certain, Sherlock.” To her surprise, he had no remark, simply nodded.

“Thats why I work without feelings.” Anna rolled her eyes at him. 

“You’re not stone Sherlock, even if you pretend to be. Besides, you’ve been working with me, and I am basically just feelings.”

“That's different.” Sherlock replied, using his annoyed voice again.

“How so?” Anna asked with a humourless chuckle in her voice.

“You don’t let feelings control you. And you can read others emotions, sometimes even feel them. If you mix it with my deductive skills you can almost certainly know what someone will do next. You help narrow more possibilities.” It was the kindest thing he’d said to her in a long time, she wondered what the motive was.

And wasn't it just sad that was her first thought when her best friend complimented her?

“Hardly. You understand emotion, even if you don’t feel it quite as strongly as other’s. You can still predict some things.”

“Not as accurately.” He replied frankly.

“I suppose.” She shook her head. “Now, what was that about a man’s alibi?” She couldn’t help but smile at the grin that crossed his face.

“It’s not as juicy as a murder, but it’s a definite eight….”


End file.
